Happy Together?
by ireadbooks
Summary: Edward and Bella have just had the best summer of there lives. But when Victoria comes back shes back with a vengenance. Can they survive her attack or will they never be happy together? Please Read and Review This is my first fan fic
1. Prolouge

Victoria was sitting in her motel room in Washington. _God this place is a dump_. The walls are peeling, the carpet smell, but if the plan is going to work I need to be close to Forks but out of range of that dang boys hearing. How could a _human_ girl survive James' attack. The plan was flawless……….I should of followed the _civilized_ vampires then i might of been able to save James. Well not everyone is perfect…every person….vampire or not has a weakness.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight (sorry forgot it on the first chapter)

Bella's PoV

This summer was the best of my life. I had been lucky and the day after school got out my walking cast was taken off. I was really happy that I could finally drive my car again and have a little independence around my own house ( Alice was probably happy about this to) Oh it was so nice to be able to go out to the meadow again on those sunny days with Edward….

But school had started once again and with it came the impending date of my birthday so now more than ever I was begging Edward to change me. (I had a little bit of hope because Alice had "seen" me getting changed…I think)

"Edward come on" I hated it when we fought

"Bella no means no I will not force this on you when you have a whole future ahead of you" Edward explained for the umpteenth time.

"Why try and change the future I know that Alice saw me" It was my final argument

"Did she tell you?" he gasped

"No, but I'm observant enough I'm not as clueless as you think I am."

"Well then you don't know all the facts"

Dang he was getting better at this arguing thing…on the other hand I haven't had a century to practice my arguing

"I'm not going to change you and that is final!"

Then he walked to his next class

I sighed. Then Alice came bouncing up to me

"What was that all about? I heard you from a mile away"

Again I sighed and said " Alice you can hear my heartbeat from a mile away"

"Yeah" she said sheepishly "but it was still pretty loud, and you never answered my question."

"Oh it was just the same old thing, but Alice…..could I ask you something?"

"Sure", she said

"Well I've kinda had this….suspicion that you saw me……..changed"

She raised one eyebrow. Dang I wish I could do that.

"Well, kinda but I'm not going to give you the full details or Edward would kill me."

"Come on Alice"

"Bella. I'm not going to go against Edwards wishes he'll change you when he wants to. He's already had this discussion with me Sorry"

"Yeah I've had it with him I was just hoping that you could help me out…" I sighed once again

"Well Bella I'd better get going or I'll be late for class, see you at lunch."

For a final time I sighed and walked off to class.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own twilight

Ok sorry for the fluff (this chapters gonna be a little fluff to I don't wanna jump right into the plot line)

* * *

Bella's PoV:

I walked into history (which I now had with Edward, so thankfully I got to see him more than twice a day during school) the teacher scolded me for being late. After I sheepishly walked back to my seatof course the inevitable happened: I tripped just as I thought I had made it, Edward thankfully caught me so I figured that all was forgiven. (But I still felt the need to apologize)

I whispered to him: "Hey Edward, look…."

He stopped me: "Don't worry about it Bella, I've thought it over…."

"Really?" I said

"Yes, and I'm still not going to change you." He replied

Gosh he knew how to get my hopes up.

"Edward that's not fair," my voice getting a little bit louder.

"Well I'm just not going to have this argument with you anymore I've made my decision. And I will change you…..later in life. I just want you to finish high school."

"Oh come on Edward, your seventeen how would it look if a 19 year old was going out with a seventeen year old."

"It's only two little years and you look young for your age, right now you could probably even pull off 16."

I could tell he wasn't going to cave so I just changed the subject to my impending birthday party.

"Edward, make sure that Alice doesn't go overboard with my party" I sighed. Alice refused to forget about my birthday. The last thing a needed was more things from the Cullen's. I had finally given up persuading her because she had probably already seen that the party was going to be great….in her eyes... anything Alice does is way over the top and it would be great for someone who actually wanted to _celebrate_ there birthday.

Edward laughed. "Oh Bella I don't think anyone can restrain Alice when she's in the mood to party.

I groaned. I was afraid of that.

"Just tell her that I'll refuse to sit by her anymore if she throws some elaborate ball thing and invites like a jillion people."

"Bella, don't worry it's just going to be you and my family"

Phew well that was a relief. Then I began putting my mind on other things…like how I was going to get away from Charlie on my birthday so Alice could have a little fun.

Edward suddenly whispered, "The answer is 1916"

"What?"

"Miss Swan I would appreciate if you would give us an answer anytime soon" Mr. Varner said

I flushed a deep red and Edward chuckled. I shot him a glare. "Ummm 1916."

Mr. Varner gave me a glare and then said "That's correct"

I whispered to Edward "What was the question?"

"When the Spanish Influenza hit America" he replied simply.

Whoa ironic. "How'd you know that" I said sarcastically.

"Its not the kind of thing a person could forget…." He said darkly.

Uh-oh I think I hit a soft spot. Edward wasn't that comfortable discussing his past so I just ignored it and went back to daydreaming. Self-consciously I traced the light cool scar on my hand I didn't think anything of it but a bad-memory. Edward was a different story. He suddenly went all rigid when he looked at me it must of brought back very difficult memories for him. He still blamed himself, and thought that he was putting me in danger. But it wasn't him it was the other vampires that did it. I've tried to tell him that but he still torchers himself about it. So I abrubtly stopped.

The bell rang and we were off to meet Alice in the cafeteria when Edward suddenly stopped. He stood still for a few minutes and then ran off to towards building number 2. The nurses office was there and that was the only reason that Edward ever went there (I usually caused it) But I was perfectly fine so only one other thing could cause him to do that. Alice.

* * *

Da dun da.. A little bit of a cliff-hanger for you guys don't worry it'll be resolved soon. I tend to update frequently. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ok I left you hanging there and well I want to please my many (8) adoring fans.

Well on to the legal stuff I don't own twilight

Alice's PoV

(1 hour earlier)

Well the cat's out of the bag now. I'll have to think carefully now when I'm around Edward. He will not be pleased when he finds out that I kind of told Bella what he feared the most. He really does care about her, and now she will be even more presistant when it comes to the subject of him changing her. Well on with the monotony that is high school.

I really do wish that Jasper wasn't "a year" older than me. That would make high school much more tolerable. Next time we go to a high school Jasper's going to have to play down a year. I'm sure we could manage to have some classes together. Mabey Edward could get me into some classes with Bella and him. That would be nice, but for now I will just have to settle for lunch time with them.

I began to feel a buzzing in the back of my brain. Oh no. Not now. I couldn't have a vision during class. I had to get away. I raised my hand. Since the teacher was to absorbed in her own teachings I spoke up. I couldn't take it much longer.

"Umm Miss Delory" I stammered. I never stammered so she looked at me funny.

"Could I go to the restroom" She nodded.

At least the teacher could tell when someone really needed to get out. I was almost to the door when it came. I stopped in my tracks.

I saw a fleeting image of a person crouching over something. It was a woman. She had bright red hair. It reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. The woman was in a motel room. She stood up and walked away and there on the ground was the crumpled figure of a girl. Bella.

I came back from my vision. I was on the ground in the classroom, and people where standing all around me. I relized I was gasping for breath and very close to tears. I closed my eyes again and I relized I was being carried. Ah these people thought that I had just fainted. I knew from past experience (with Bella) that I would be sent home for the day. But I had to talk to Edward first.

I was carried into the nurse's office and set onto a very drab looking cot and turned to face a shocked Mrs. Cope.

"What happened Alice," Exclaimed Mrs. Cope.

"I just passed out, but only for a minute I'm fine," I said calmly.

Mrs. Cope was still worried, "I think you should go home."

"No, No," I stated "I'm fine."

She was persistant, "Well, still you look like you need some sleep" Well like that wasn't obvious. I hadn't slept in years. But she didn't know that. The only reason she could tell was because of the prominent circles under my eyes.

I started to scream for Edward in my mind I really needed him to get here…. And fast.

_Edward Cullen, I need you right now, I'm in the nurse's office._

So I told Mrs. Cope. "Ok, I'll just have my brother Edward take me home."

"Ok, I'll buzz him in."

But Edward was already at the door.

"What are you doing here Mr. Cullen?" Uh-oh he was going to need a good excuse for this one.

"Oh" he said smugly "The grapevine travels very fast at this school and I had heard that my sister had passed out, so I came to check on her."

Good old Edward.

"Well you'll need to take her home she looks like she needs some rest." She still looked astonished. "If anything else happens, I'm sure you father will be able to take care of it."

"Yes" he said, "I think he can do that." He said calmly.

I looked at him with pleading eyes. I had to tell him. _Edward hurry up!_

"Ok well I'll be on my way then." I was so relieved when he said that.

We were just about to walk out the door when we ran into Bella.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hey Everybody Everybody, ok sorry the chapters have been short I just don't want to put so much stuff into one chapter. But I'll try to make the chapters longer and I really hope that this story is good enough to hold the twilight name: I do not own twilight. Ok now on with the story---end A/N_

* * *

Bella's PoV. 

Edward rushing off like that really got me worried. He even forgot that he was in school used one of those supernatural moves. Something must really be wrong if Edward would be careless enough to run off so fast like that. He could have exposed us all.

Us. Well not really me, but it would get out that _I _was in love with a _vampire. _So I had no choice but to skip lunch, and trudge through the pouring rain to go to building number two. As I was going past building three, Mike stopped me.

"Hey Bella, the cafeteria's this way!" Mike said excitedly. He was probably just happy to get me alone. He had really trying to do that a lot now that he and Jess had broken up.

"Mike, I'm going to the nurses office" I sighed. His face fell

"You sick or something?" Mike looked anxious.

"No, No I think Alice is sick so I'm going to check on her."

"Those Cullens have the worst immune systems ever. There out of school at least twice a month, but half the time there camping. I don't mind it" he said smugly, "I get to spend more time with you"

Ugh he was hitting on me. When would he realize we couldn't be more than friends, and if he kept this up we wouldn't be friends much longer. I wish Jess would have stayed with him. She still wouldn't tell me why they broke up. It probably had to do with me.

"Yeah," I said hastily trying to change the subject "Most of the time it is camping, more business for your dad's store though right? And more stuff for me to do while I work."

"I am really glad you started to work at the store, it gave me something to do in that dump"

Come on, Come on. "Hey Mike I've really gotta get going it's starting to pour."

"Oh here, I'll walk you there. I've got an umbrella."

He really knew how to get to me. I don't think I could stand another minute in this rain.

"O.K.", I said.

So we walked to the nurse's office in an awkward silence. When we finally got there Edward and Alice were just leaving. Mike's face fell. He was still a bit intimidated by the Cullens. Well, most people were they just didn't know why. And I think he was disappointed, because he had finally got me alone, but Edward was there to ruin it again.

"Ok Alice you get some rest" I heard Mrs. Cope say.

"I'll be sure to do that Mrs. Cope thanks" Alice said.

Then Alice saw me and she looked really worried. I had never seen her like that since Phoenix. Then it hit me. Uh-oh. Another vision. Well now Rosalie would like me even more now. This is bound to put me and there family in danger once again.

Edward looked worried but not as much, "Oh hi Bella, Alice just passed out during class and I'm going to take her home. She needs to get some sleep." He winked at me. He only said that for Mike's sake.

"I'll go…." I started to say but he cut me off.

"No you stay here. You need to eat something, and I'm afraid I don't have that much food at the house." He winked again "I'll be back after lunch, don't worry." And then to Mike's dismay he kissed me. It left me as breathless as the first time but I recovered quickly and I gave him a look. He was smiling now, about to laugh. He probably just read Mike's thoughts. Now I wish he could read mine because I really wanted to tell him to explain to me what Alice saw but since Mike was there I had to talk in code.

"Ok, we'll talk in biology." And then to Mike's horror I kissed him back.

"Bye, Edward, hope you feel better Alice"

"Bye Bella," they said in unison. Then they walked off to there Volvo and sped off.

Mike seemed to have recovered and said, "Hey, sit by me at lunch today since Edward won't be here"

I tried to look happy at the thought. Would he ever learn? "Sure" If it was anyone else I would of added a "I love to" but since it was Mike he would take that as a double meaning. Maybe I could get Angela to sit by me to that way it wouldn't be so awkward.

As we walked to the cafeteria I tried to think what to do about Alice's supposed vision. It might not have been anything I mean she could have been looking at me like that because Mike was there and she couldn't talk about the vision. I mean it could have been that it would rain tomorrow and it just crept up on her in the middle of class.

But I still didn't think that was why she looked that way. At least her teacher just thought she fainted, that might have been why she looked worried. She could have thought that they would be found out, but I still didn't think that that was what happened.

She looked terrified at the thought of Edward leaving me alone to fend for myself. It must have been even worse than what happened in Phoenix. I started to really worry. But this time the mystery would only last until biology when Edward would tell me everything…..hopefully.

So I just kept on walking and sat through Mike's constant talking. I occasionally talked to Angela (thankfully she sat by me.) I noticed that Jess wasn't as animated today. Probably because Mike was sitting next to me. Mike was still nice to Jess. I could tell that it wouldn't last but I hoped that it would last as long as possibly because when Mike was with Jess he didn't faun over me as much as he did now. He hardly ever did because Jessica was almost always with him. But now there relationship was over and Mike was going back to his old puppy dog days. At least Eric and Tyler found people.

I hardly ate anything at lunch I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts. I even left lunch early hoping that Edward had just dropped Alice off and then rode back at twice the normal speed. But that he wasn't back. I just had to get away from Mike so I just went to my locker and reorganized it. I tended to do things like that when I was nervous. I went to biology and Edward still wasn't there. So I just sat through class occasionally looking at the empty space beside me. Then a voice broke the monotony.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Cullen." Mr. Varner said.

"Sorry" my angel said "I had to take my sister home. She was feeling a bit under the weather" he handed him a tardy slip.

He then gracefully walked back to his seat, looking even more worried than Alice did.

"Edward," I hissed, "what happened?"

'Later" he mumbled

I assumed later meant after class because I sure wasn't going to gym. We were starting football today and I would rather not get tackled into the newly wet field, or have a ball thrown straight at my face. (not that I got passed to that often)

So I didn't talk to him for the rest of the class. He seemed to be deep in thought so I thought that should not disturb him.

But right after class I cornered him.

"Edward come on, lets go to your car" I insisted

"Bella you have one more class today. Gym" Edward was desperate for excuses.

"Were starting football today so I was going to ditch anyway." I said, "Like you said _Ditching is healthy_ and I found that that advice has come in handy."

"Well, okay we'll talk in the car." He said

We walked to his Volvo in silence. When we were out of sight and earshot of people we got in the car and drove off at ridiculous speeds. Why couldn't he ever drive slow!

"So what was Alice's vision of" I asked conspicuously.

"How'd you know she had a vision," he said slyly still trying to avoid the subject.

"Well the only reason Alice would of "passed out" would be because of a vision so spill." I said.

"Oh she just saw a couple of vampires coming into town. Its no big deal" He stated calmly. Quite the opposite very big deal!

"Edward, last time vampires came into town we all almost ended up dead!" I yelled

"Oh yeah Alice was wanting to know if we wanted to play baseball……." He said and chuckled. He was acting very laid back about the whole thing.

"Yeah I'll play" I sniped sarcasticly.

"Bella it's a joke don't be so uptight it is fine nothings going to happen, but just in chase I'm not going to let you out of my sight this time." He said seriously

I really didn't want to bring up the James incident so I just let it go and changed the subject.

"Does Alice feel good enough to still plan my party?" Please say no. Please say no.

"Bella if the world just ended she would still have your party." He laughed.

"Oh goody" I said grimly.

* * *

Hey I hope you guys like it please please pleas review I dont care if its criticism and i want to improve (i hope you liked the improved leghth) even though a lot of it was just fluff i still feel like i accomplished something  



	6. Chapter 5

A/N Hey sorry for the long wait and I still want to thank my fans. It warms my heart to know that I have captivated ones of tens of people. Now on to business

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

The next day was September 13th, the day I had been dreading since, well if I was being perfectly honest. Phoenix. Before I had been excited to eighteen. It was like a right of passage. I knew that if I had stayed in Phoenix that my mom probably would of gone bankrupt planning a huge extravagant ball of some sorts. So Alice's party was the lesser of two evils.

There was still something nagging at the back of my head though. Alice's visions. I had never really gotten a proper explanation from Edward, so today at school I would try to get it out of Alice. I knew that it probably wouldn't it work, but I had one advantage. The classic _But it's my birthday_ whine.

Edward was always there when I woke up, and since he had nothing better to do around dawn he would always get up and make me a gourmet breakfast. It was sure to be even better since it was my birthday, Edward wanted me to have as much human experiences as possible and since Charlie couldn't cook a "birthday breakfast" he felt obligated to do it for me. I sighed. The last thing I needed was more special attention from the Cullens.

So I woke the next morning smelling bacon, eggs, waffles, and basically any other breakfast item you could imagine. But it seemed to be much closer and more prominent. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's perfect face, but I sat up to quickly and found out that he had made me a "breakfast in bed". And since I sat up to quickly the tray went flying…along with the food. But Edward managed to catch the tray and most of the food. But some of the syrup got on the ground.

He chuckled, "You can't go a whole minute without spilling something can you"

"Ah be quiet Edward." I said grumpily.

"Just eat your food Bella" I only ate half of it and I was stuffed. I would probably skip lunch now. So I got up and went downstairs. To my dismay Edward had more surprises.

As I was walking down the stairs, still tired and rubbing my eyes. I failed to notice that there were streamers lining the stairwell. As I walked into the kitchen I did notice that there was a big,** HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA **sign in there. I groaned. Then, all of the sudden a big and loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA" came from 4 of the Cullen's excluding Edward who was just walking down the stairs carrying my breakfast tray.

Alice came bouncing over, "So Bella how do you like it?" she asked

I didn't want to hurt her feelings, it was great. Any normal kid who wanted to celebrate there birthday would have been thrilled. But even though Edward promised to have me changed next year, I still felt disappointed. I was officially one year older than Edward. Ever second I grew older put more and more space between us. But I think that he must feel even more distant, considering he's about a hundred years older than me.

"Bella?" Alice asked a million questions in her eyes.

"I love it Alice," I said enthusiastically.

"You do?" then a devilish grin came on her face "Then you'll _love_ tonight" This time I couldn't hold back a groan. I thought that this would pass as my party.

"Alice come on isn't this good enough? You guys give me so many things, and you won't let me give you anything back."

"Ah come on Bella, don't ruin our fun. We haven't had a _birthday_ party in years."

I sighed there was no winning against Alice. Once again I had lost to the practiced arguer.

"Bella go get ready for school, not that I don't _love_ seeing you like this." Rosalie said.

Edward growled at her, but I just laughed. "Yeah, I forgot that I hadn't changed yet."

But before I could get up the stairs Emmett came over and gave me a big bear hug. "Happy birthday Bella" He said

"Yeah Bella, Happy Birthday." Jasper mumbled. He was still uncomfortable around me.

"Thanks you, guys. I really do appreciate it." I said.

I went upstairs and got ready for school. When Edward came up into my room I was already dressed in jeans and a brown sweater with a white t-shirt underneath it.

"Hey Edward" I said.

"Happy Birthday", Edward said, and then he kissed me.

"Thanks" I said. And I kissed him back. I had already say thank you about a hundred times this morning and would have to say about a thousand times tonight.

"So how did you decorate so fast without Charlie finding out?" I asked

"Oh the Chief has known about it all along. I really don't think Alice could have pulled this off without squealing in delight a couple hundred times before it was ready"

"Oh I should have known." I said.

Charlie had been acting a little shifty all night. He even went to bed before his big football game was over. It was the Seabirds opening game or something like that. Charlie was not known for keeping secrets.

"Yes you should of known Bella, your usually much more observant." He teased

"Oh be quiet Edward" I said

"Well we'll be late for school if you take any longer are you fully ready, or do you need a human moment?"

"No, no I'm fine Edward. Lets get going"

So we walked to his shiny freshly washed Volvo that was probably only going to be shiny for a couple more hours, because of course it looked like it was going to rain.

We arrived at school in a timely fashion. How could we ever be late with his manic driving? The other Cullens had taken Rosalie's also shiny BMW convertible.

Me and Edward went to our lockers and for that short time we were separated. I got my books as fast as I could and went off to see Alice. But before I could even close my locker Mike was there. With Roses.

Oh no.

"Hey Bella, Happy Birthday." Then he shoved the roses into my hands. Obviously trying to impress me once again. And then it hit me. Other people besisdes the Cullens knew about my birthday.

I had to craftily hide my horror. So I said, "Thanks, How'd you know it was my birthday?"

"Oh I looked it up in the school records."

Stalker

"Wow Mike, you never run out of surprises." He beamed.

Then I was saved by the bell. "Uh-oh I'm going to be late for class. _Again._" I quickly stuffed the roses into my locker and went off to government.

"Ok see you in English" Mike called after me. Ugh English I had two classes with Mike biology and English and if you counted lunch, three.

When I went to government Edward was there trying really hard to hold back a laugh.

"You didn't" I said almost yelling.

"I couldn't help myself. I thought that Mike learned his lesson yesterday, but it seems that human _males_ never know when to quit." He chuckled

I sulked for the rest of the class still a little bit mad at Edward.

When class got out we headed to trig. I was really worried that Jess had found out about my birthday from Mike, but since she was still a little bit cool with him I doubt that she would know.

Thankfully I was right. "Hey Bella" was her only greeting. This justified my theory about the break up with Mike. If she did know about my birthday, she refused to acknowledge it.

The rest of the day went uneventful and I was disappointed because I never did get to talk to Alice about her vision since Edward or Mike was always hanging around. I would have to corner after school. But she probably knew what I was trying to do and avoided me as much as possible.

Alice did talk to me in the parking lot after school to make sure I was still coming to my own birthday party.

"So Bella are you going to go to the party or what?" she said jublulently.

I had decided that I could not win this fight so I just sighed and said "What time should I come over?"

"Oh I'd say sixish? That should give me enough time to put up the decorations"

"You need three hours!" I said shocked. "Three hours is a really long time for a vampire. I mean the decorations at my house were to much and you did that in like what? Thirty minutes?"

"Oh you mean those little streamers? Oh those are just confetti compared to what I have in store for you." She winked.

I groaned in horror.

"Don't worry Alice," Edward said. "I'll make sure she comes over."

"Edward that's not necessasary. I already decided to come over without a fight."

"Oh, but you humans can never be trusted" Edward said sarcasticly.

So two hours later I was getting ready for my party. I put on some of the clothes that Alice had gotten me in Los Angeles. I put on nice black pants with a sweater shat was the shade of blue that Edward loved on me. Edward had already taken care of Charlie, and we got into his "special occasions" car and drove off to the Cullens.

To my horror the outside of the house was decorated as well as then inside. The porch railings were lined with streamers. And to my dismay there was an even bigger version of the **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA** sign hung over the house.

The inside was a thousand times worse. There were about five hundred balloons. Streamers hanging from the ceiling, and many other foreign birthday decorations, but to my extreme horror there was a big stack of presents.

Edward laughed "Well theirs no restraining Alice."

"You're telling me."

Alice ran down the stairs so fast she was a blur ran right behind me and whispered in my ear "Happy Birthday Bella" I jumped back and Emmett laughed and I immediately turned a bright shade of red.

Esme and Carlisle walked down the stairs gracefully. "Hello Bella, Happy Birthday." They both said. "Thanks, you guys."

It was basically like a regular night at the Cullen's. We played some games and as usual I didn't win a single one. It was really the same…..until it came to opening presents.

Alice's gift was wrapped in brightly colored, shiny, shimmery, sparkly paper. I opened it hesitantly, and of course she had bought me one of the most expensive MP3 players on the market. "Edward said that your casset… I mean CD player was a little out of date" she laughed.

"Alice you really didn't have to get this" I pleaded, already knowing that I would end up with it anyways.

"Well if you think that that's bad wait till you see the other gifts." Edward laughed.

I opened Rosalie's gift next which was a simple silver box, which contained a very expensive pair of flat bottomed shoes. "Rosalie, well you remembered that I can't walk two feet in high heels, Thanks"

She smiled. "Your Welcome."

Next, I opened Emmett and Jasper's gift went together, Emmett had gotten me a new computer very high tech looking, and Jasper had gotten me the best internet connection available. This was a gift I would really use.

"Thanks you two this will get a lot of use!" I said really excited.

The next one was from Carlisle and Esme. I had been hoping that this one was a practical necessasary gift that wasn't that expensive. But once again I was wrong. I opened it and there was a small silver cell phone, like the one he had given everyone before Phoenix.

"Wow, I really like this one, now I can talk anywhere I want."

The last gift was the one I had been anticipating the most. The gift from Edward, what wonders could be in store for me this time around.

Before I could open it, Edward said, "Don't worry Bella I didn't spend anything on this gift."

I opened it and there contained a CD. It was called, Songs about Bella.

"It contains all the songs I've written about you." He said quietly.

"Thanks." I whispered quietly. My eyes where welling up.

"Bellllaaaa" Alice said from across the room. "There's one more present."

"Who is it from?" I asked.

"I don't know it doesn't have a name on it."

"Well give it here and we can find out."

I opened the present. All that was inside it was a piece of paper folded up. I assumed it was a poem or something from Edward.

I opened up the letter and silently read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am writing this to you as a request. If this request is deined then I will be forced to take action. You and your beloved Edward have had 3 months to enjoy each others company since the death of James. Now that is all going to end. I will be merciful though. I am giving you an option, Leave Edward Cullen and the rest of his family alone or suffer the consequences. As I said before this is a request. Happy Birthda._

I looked up in horror as I struggled to figure outwhat to do next.


	7. Chapter 6

Dun Da Dun. I'm back and pleased to see that the reviews are coming in. "It's a cinematic breakfast snack of some sorts." One reviewer said (ok no reviewer said that) Thank you, Thank you. Ok enough showboating on with the story. Wow that cliffe made lots of people mad "Your evil" one reviewer said (that is an actual quote) MUHAHAHA

(Wow after that its going to be hard to get back into character.)

Ok on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (I just wish I could own Little Brown so I could have a manuscript of the next two books)

I looked up, and to my surprise I saw seven very confused faces. I must of looked terrified because all of the sudden, a wave of calmness washed over me.

"Bella what's wrong," Alice asked, worried.

"Th…This," I stammered, and I handed her the paper. She scanned it quickly. Then turned to face me looking shocked.

She passed the paper around the room when Rosalie got it she shot me a glare and, of course Edward was very impatient. "WHAT DOES THE DANG PAPER SAY!" he roared.

The paper had just got to him he read it then started to mumble. "not again…no…no…never…not again." He looked ferverantly from one family member to the other his topaz eyes finally rested on me

"Bella, I will never let anything happen to you." He vowed.

"I know," I whispered.

"What should we do though?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but Bella there's something you should know." Edward said.

"What?" But I already knew.

"Yesterday, when Alice had the vision well…Alice why don't you tell her? He was still really stressed out.

"Well, Bella the truth is that what I saw was a woman with bright red hair trying to….well kill you. Do you know any adult that you met here that had certain….features?"

I felt a sudden impact. I was putting them all in danger again. I thought over her words and the letter. The woman knew James and the letter made it sound like they were together, who was it… Then I remembered, I broke though the mental block. The images of the meadow….playing baseball….driving in the Jeep...the catlike prowl of the _three_ vampires. It was the female, Victoria.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "I know who it is."

"Who is it?" Carlisle said softly.

"It's Victoria." They all looked at me, confused.

"Who?" Esme asked.

"Victoria!" I yelled. "It all fits. She knew of James. And from the sound of the letter it seemed that they were together. So she wants to avenge him. And she had bright red hair like in Alice's vision!" I paused and to my surprise they were all really confused.

Edward was the first to speak. "Bella and I speak for all of us when I say this. But none of us know who Victoria is."

I stared at him shocked. "How do you not remember her! Esme and Rosalie you were the ones who stayed back to keep an eye on her don't you remember?" They shook there heads.

I felt another wave of calmness wash over me. "Jasper cut it out"

"Bella, you need some rest," Carlisle said. "Edward take her home." He nodded.

I decided to go without a fight, because I really just wanted to be alone with Edward right now. We got into his Volvo and drove off at a maddening pace.

"Edward you have to remember."

"But Bella, that's just it, I don't. None of them do."

"It just doesn't fit. Do you remember Laurent?"

"Yes of course I do Bella. But Victoria, she's just keeps on drawing up a blank in my mind……But in Alice's vision…..she did say that there was something familiar about the woman."

Suddenly it all clicked. "Edward! I exclaimed. "That's it! It's her power. She can make people forget who she is!"

"But why aren't you affected?"

"Why can't you read my mind?"

"Ah I see your point. Well we better get back to my house. Use that fancy new cell phone of yours to call Carlisle and Esme." He smiled.

Then we turned around and raced back home.

Ta Dah. Well a little bit of a cliff-hanger. But nothing unmanageable. Hope you liked it.


End file.
